1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entrance device and, more particularly, to a mobile-controlled electric entrance device for opening or closing the electrically powered body according to how long the ringing time lasts (not the number of ring pluses).
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a phone-controlled electric door connects to a phone. After connecting, a password is inputted into the phone, and the electric door can be opened after comparing and certifying the password. It costs a sufficient communication fee to open the electric door each time. It accumulates a big expense over a long period of time. Besides, it is not only the cost of the communication fee, but it also occupies the public channel that results in the waste of public goods. Furthermore, the conventional security controlled method uses a password with four digits. It is easy for some people to decode and may result in insecurity.
A conventional one-touch electric door utilizing a controlling method is shown in FIG. 6. The controlling method of the conventional one-touch electric door is by pressing one time to open the electric door and by pressing again to close the electric door. Moreover, a conventional two-button electric door utilizing a controlling method is shown in FIG. 7. The conventional two-button electric door includes two buttons. One button is for opening the electric door, and the other button is for closing the electric door. Besides, a conventional two-button electric door with an awakening function utilizing a controlling method is shown in FIG. 8. The conventional two-button electric door with an awakening function also includes two buttons. A first button is for opening the electric door, and a second button is for closing the electric door. The controlling method of the conventional two-button electric entrance device with an awakening function is by pressing the first button one time for opening the electric door, it only awakens the circuit. Then, the user has to press the first button again to open the electric door. It is designed to avoid mistakenly touching the first button or the second button. Similarly, when pressing the second button one time for closing the electric door, it only awakens the circuit. Then, the user has to press the second button again to close the electric door. Several reasons cause different periods of time to display the incoming calls such as different internet frameworks (CSM, CDMA, PHS and the like), different types of mobile phones, distance, and so on. These factors often result in mistaken operation of the electric door. Practically, a conventional phone-controlled method does not confirm whether the electric door is opened or closed. Therefore, safety is still a grave concern in the conventional electric door. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.